Tainted Love
by JinxRomance
Summary: All he spoke about was those drums. I didn't see why it drove him so mad, because when he laid next to me that one, sad night, I heard them in my dreams. But it was safe. They kept the nightmares away. He kept me from the darkness. Master/OC
1. Chapter 1

I frowned as I stared at all these _humans_. Disgusting, distasteful beings! I've been stuck here for only a day and so far I still hate them. "Damn you!" I hissed at the timewarp watch I stole. It was a prototype, and now I see why. "You take me to the one place I despise almost as much as that twat Doctor, and then you stop working!" I growled at it, not caring about the people giving me wide berths and giving me odd looks. They didn't matter. Useless humans! Worthless planet! Stu-

"Hey!" I growled as some kid bumped into me. She looked up at me under blond bangs, but the rest of her very long and straight hair was black. A lip ring was present on the bottom right of her lip, wearing glasses and no make-up. Something changed then as I stared into her black eyes, but I threw it away. "What the hell are you doing kid!" I chided and she took out her ear phones, looking up at me with no fear, anger, sorrow, happiness. They were blank, hallow. Only sharp intelligence shone in those dark depths, and I suddenly was intrigued.

"I obviously bumped into you because I wasn't looking." She deadpanned, and I just stared at her with a odd look. "Sorry, did I speak to fast?" She asked and I growled.

"Get lost kid." I spat and she rolled her eyes, putting her earphones back in and walking along, be glaring at her back. "Stupid, fucking humans!" I yelled, and when I looked over, I saw lots of people on bikes about to run over the dumb brat who is too stupid to look up! With a frustrated growl, I ran over and was able to push her out of the way before the bikes hit her. As I dusted myself off, muttering why I had to go and be a stupid goddamned hero and save some stupid twat, I looked up to see her staring at me with that nothing. "You're welcome!" I finally let out and she rolled her eyes.

"Coulda let me die. Not gonna thank you for something I couldn't care less about." She said and went on her way, me staring at the spot she once stood, seething.

"I fucking hate humans!" I yelled, kicking a can and stalking off in the opposite direction, hands shoved in my pockets as I glared at every sick being that dared walk in my radius.

*Normal POV*

I sat in my room, revising. As normal. The joys of being a college student. I began to throw a ball against the wall and catching it as boredom kicked in. It wasn't until I heard a loud crash behind me until I spun to look over to see a man crumpled on my floor, muttering foul things. Most I didn't understand "Stupid, good for nothing watch! I better be away from Earth or I swear-"

"You're the guy from earlier." I said and he stood, back to me and head down, sighing.

He glanced over and groaned loudly. "I hate time. I hate warps. And I despise Earth. This is a whole new level of purgatory!" He kicked my book bag and sat on my bed, arms crossed as he glared at the opposite wall. After a minute his face contorted and he looked over to me. "Right…" He muttered, went to say something, then looked away. "What are you? Cardaffian?" He asked and I stared at him oddly, him looking to me. "I'm a Time Lord, I can tell you aren't human. So, what are you and why are you here?"

"Uhh… I lived here my whole life man. And I'm pretty sure I should be the one asking you questions." I snapped at him and he laughed.

"I don't answer to lowly humans. Even though you aren't one. Let's see, natural hair like that, emotionless black eyes, most likely an empath. Yeah, you're a Cardiff." He summed me up, looking back to the wall.

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are." He cut across me quickly. "Anyhow, until this stupid timewarp watch fixes itself, I need a place to stay." He looked around. "This will suffice." He said and I threw the ball at his head, making him snap his head to me with a harsh glare.

"One: I'm human. Two: This is a college and there is only _this_." I said, motioning to the one bed and desk and cabinet room.

He just looked at me like I was stupid. "I know that you idiot. I'm sure you're old enough to either sleep in the same bed as a man without getting any stupid human idea's, or sleep on the floor." He said, and I just stared at him.

"You're an asshole." I said and he grinned.

"Thanks for noticing. My favorite feature actually. So, we do have a deal or am I going to have to kill you?" He asked, pulling out some sort of…. Rod?

"Fine, whatever." I muttered, turning the light off and walking over, grabbing a pillow and laying down on the floor, too pissed to revise.

"Excellent. More room for me." He chimed happily and I threw a shoe at him, where I smiled when I heard him curse. "I hate humans!" He yelled loudly, and I had to hold back a laugh as I heard other kids tell him to shut up, or say they hated humans too. He grumbled and collapsed onto the bed, and I rolled my eyes.

This wasn't exactly normal for me, but it was kinda cool.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as someone kicked my back. "Get up pest." The man from last night growled, and I flicked him off. He then proceeded to kick me even hard and I yelped, sitting up. "I'm bored." He growled and I stared over at him as he glared down at me.

"Today is my last day off before exams, and you wake me up because you're _bored_?" I hissed and he scuffed.

"Obviously. Glad you can keep up." He barked, and I groaned and laid back down.

"There's plenty of horny college girls here. Go bug one of them and not be bored." I almost whined, but that seemed to get him off or something.

"NO! No! I will not mingle with this pathetic spit of a planet!" He yelled, standing and began pacing. "The Doctor will be here soon no doubt tracking me. I will just steal the TARDIS. Yes, then I-" My eyes went wide as he suddenly disappeared.

"I… God I hope I'm on some kick ass drugs right now, because this has to be the worst and most confusing thing I have ever experienced…"

*Master's POV*

I fell with a grunt, rage reaching a new high as the drums began to beat louder and faster. Electricity began to form in my hands as I stood, seething. "I hope I'm in purgatory. Because if this is really fucking happening, then everybody. Dies."

"Well, if you're in purgatory, then that must mean I am here too, and I don't think I've died recently…" I spun, vision blurring red as the Doctor stood there, smiling. River was to his left, and those other two twerps where on his right.

"If you fight me now, I will destroy everything." I growled deep in my throat, lighting going up my arms.

River, predictably, pulled her gun out and aimed it at me. "I'd like to see you try." She said in the stupid, belittling tone of hers. I hated her. I hated him. I. Just. Hated.

"Why are you here Master? You haven't even done anything yet after a whole day." The Doctor so smoothly asked, actual curiousness in his eyes.

"I haven't done anything be cause I don't want to be here!" I yelled. "I just want the drums to stop! And this stupid watch has only brought me here and keeps fucking teleporting me to random fucking spots!" I grabbed the watch and threw it at them. "If that's what you want then you can have it!" With that, I stalked off, arms still engulfed in lightning. It was hours before I came out of that stupid forest, only to see I was still in stupid London. I cooled down some, the lightning gone and I became just another face in the crowd. Why did my superior race have to look like bleeding humans? It's just sick. I stalked through the crowds on the sidewalk, giving someone a venomous glare if they even tried to say anything to me after I pushed through them. At least they are smart enough to know not to mess with me.

As I was walking through some sort of park, I felt something collide with the back of my head, and I spun, eyes burning with pure, unadulterated rage. But, what I saw seemed to calm me down, and seem more or less just annoying. If I actually listened, the could hear the drums growing softer. "How'd ya do that?" The same girl from yesterday asked, and I sighed, turning towards her and walking over, hands in my pockets.

"I told you, I'm not some pathetic human. I'm a Time Lord, and I had a watch that could fabricated time and space, but it was a prototype and I just threw it to my main enemy." I said and she stared at me.

"Right. Well, are you coming?" She asked as she turned around and began walking. I glared at her back, mind already coming to the conclusion I didn't have anywhere else. I walked after her, head down as I walked along side her. "Who's your main enemy?" She asked.

"The Doctor. Him and I are the last of our kind. The stiff sod has been tracking me ever since I stole that stupid watch." I grumbled and she only nodded her head. I glanced to her, brows drawn together. She was weird, and so obviously not human. But she apparently honestly thought she was part of this scumbag wasteland. Means she was left here. A stray Cardiff? How unlike them.

"Stop looking at me." She growled and glared over to me, and I glared right . She used my own force against me! I opened my eyes to see her ahead above mine, giving me a blank look.

"I don't like it when people look at me like that." She said, and my brows came together in confusion as she walked off. I stood, getting the dust

"I'll look at you if I want to!" I barked and she punched me in the arm, making me snarl. As I went to push her she bent down at the last second, then grabbed onto my arms, picking me up with her back and flipping me over onto the pavement with a loud 'crack' as my back hit it. That wasoff of my pants and hoodie, going at a face pace, then keeping stride along side her again.

"Never had a family then?" I asked and she sighed.

"Yeah. How'd you figure that one out?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"One: Because I'm a Time Lord and can tell if you're human or not. Two: Cardaffian's aren't really the type to just leave a stray on some planet that has no clue about aliens. So, if you are here, then that means something happened so that logically means you've never known your biological parents." I said easily.

"I'm nothing special, just another person." She mumbled.

"Who in the hell said you were _special_?" I spat, looking down at her. "I said you're a Cardiff, not special."

But for some reason, saying that last part seemed to stir something primal in me. And I didn't like it. At. All.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up and yawned, looking around to see the man wasn't here. I had to make a point to actually get him name. Knocking came on my door and I groaned. I have exams today, nothing else can possibly go wrong. I stood and opened the door, only to be shoved aside as two people came in. I stared at the other two who looked embarrassed. The red haired girl leaned back into the boy, whispering. "You have any ideas?" The boy just shrugged, making the girl sigh. "Um, hi! I'm Amy, this is Rory," Pointing to the boy. "That's The Doctor," I turned around, brows together as I looked to the tall guy, pointing something all around. It kinda looked like what that other guy had. "And that's River." She finished as I looked to the nicely dressed woman, looking at the Doctor with a concerned look.

"It points us to here!" The Doctor said, then turned and stared at me. "Oh! Hello!" He waved, then looked around. "Cardaffian?" He asked and then scanned me with that rod thing. "Yup. Well, that ex- hold it." He said brows together as he stared at the rod. River came up next to him and he pointed at something, and her eyes got wide. She went to say something but the Doctor turned her around, his back to us, as they began to whisper. I looked back to the other two and they just shrugged at the same time.

Well, at least I'm not the only one that gets lost.

The Doctor then turned around, smiling some as he had a hand in the air. "Right! Uh-" He looked around and began to make his way back to the door, looking very awkward. "We'll be off then. Just, uh.." River then proceeded to push him out, and she smiled at me.

"Have a nice day sweetie." With that she pushed them all out and closed the door, leaving me to stand there staring at the wall.

"Un-bloody believable "

*Master's POV*

I sat on the ground, glaring at a tree. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be around the feeble Cardaffian. And yet that is all I seem to be doing! It is the most frustrating thing I have ever experienced! When she is around me, the drums aren't as loud. And then when I'm not around her, they are back and pounding that same rhythm over, and over again.

"Ah, there you are!" I closed my eyes at that voice.

"If you are going to kill me, do it quickly or else this could end badly for you." I hissed, staying hunched up on the ground, just glaring at the stupid tree.

"I know you aren't up to anything, and what with the Cardaffian-"

I shot up, glaring at him and he smiled some, taking a step back. "What about her?" I barked and he just grinned like the fool he is.

"I'm sure by that look in your eyes that you know what's happening." He said and I glared, turning back around and crossing my arms..

"I refuse to mate with that pathetic excuse for a being." I said and he sighed.

"You know you don't have to be so cruel…" He pouted and I scuffed.

"I'm fucking evil. It's what we do." I growled.

"Before I go, you must know once you find your mate you can't kill them." He said and I laughed manically.

"Oh, but I can. Those silly little restrictions only count if you have the capability to love. I don't, therefore I can, and most likely _will_ kill her." I said, looking back at him and he only sighed, shaking his head and walking away, leaving me alone once more. "Mate my ass. That is just rubbish stuff anyway. Fairy tales don't exist, and even if they did then I certainly would be the last one with a mate. The villains never get what they want.

*Normal POV*

I crashed onto my bed, mumbling in silence as I finished my last exam at nine at night. I heard the door open and close, then someone laid down next to me, their back to me. "Get off my bed." He growled and I kicked him.

"This is my bed dip shit." I muffled into my pillow.

"Not anymore. Get off or I'll make you get off." He warned and I only rolled my eyes.

"I paid for this room, therefore I'm staying on my own goddamn bed!" I hissed, and in that moment, he rolled me onto my back and kissed me. It was searing, his body heat engulfing me as I just stared with wide eyes. He them put one of his hands on my check, and I felt like lightning shot through me. I closed my eyes, kissing him back hesitantly.

I've kissed guys before, but this was different. It was bigger, stronger, and more scary. It meant something, and I didn't like that one bit.

But as his mouth moved against mine, I couldn't find a single reason to stop this petrifyingly fantastic kiss. In the back of my mind, I heard a weird sort of drumming. It was soft, and it eased any worries in my mind.

When his tongue entered my mouth, nothing else mattered but his searing touch. My hands went up his torso, curling around his neck and into his hair as he tried to dominate my tongue, which I wasn't letting him without a fight. After a moment, he let out a very primal growl deep within his chest, a sound that seem to stir something deep inside of my mind that I couldn't place. He broke the kiss, going down to my neck and kissing different spots. I felt his pause though, teeth just baring touching my far to sensitive skin. He then got up and left, not saying a word and leaving me there, more confused then I had ever been in my life… Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week, I only saw that man once. It was weird, because I was walking to the library, and he appears out of no where, makes out with me. It was pretty intense, but then he broke it, looked away and muttered something before stalking off.

I was now walking down the sidewalk, it now being summer and me being virtually the only one left on campus, it gets boring. Sure, I've never had friends before, but at least I could watch them. Understand them. Ever since that man came into my life, I thought back on my life. It all seemed to… Click really. I do seem to be able to read people's emotions easily, and tell what kind of person they are. One of the nurses in the childcare house I was in, told me of how they found me. I was in a odd looking carriage on their front steps, a note in a language they couldn't figure out was the only thing with me.

I clutched the old letter firmly in my jeans pocket, music playing in my ears as I stared down as I walked. But, of course, I ran into something. Actually, as I fell to the ground with an 'oof', I realized that someone plowed into me. I shook my head, taking my headphones out as I looked up, Only to see the group of people I met right after the blond haired man.

"Sorry!" The Doctor said as he helped me up, dusting me off quickly. "Oh! Hello!" He said smiling.

"Where are all your other friends?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"They are in the TARDIS." He said, then scanned me with that rod thing again, staring at it intently.

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" I asked and he looked to be, brows together.

"Did the Master not tell you anything?" He asked and just stared at him blankly.

"Master?" I asked and he sighed.

"Jeez, he wasn't kidding was he?" He mumbled, then shook his head, looking to me. "Right! Well…" He paused, thinking about something, then looked all around, then back to me. "Well, the Master is that blond haired guy. And you, well, you're _very_ special." He said, grinning.

"No I'm not." I growled and he raised a brow.

"You really think you're human, don't you? Must be difficult." I stared at him as he said this. Sure, maybe he was a bit on the…. Odd side, but he seemed to be giving me answers, unlike that 'Master'.

"What… What am I?" I asked, looking up to him, almost with pleading eyes.

He smiled sadly, eyes softening. "I didn't pick up on this before 'cause I was kinda preoccupied with another little detail." He said, pulling out that rod thing. "You _are_ Cardaffian, but only half…" He glanced away, something in his eyes that showed absolute self-loathing and sorrow.

"Then… What's the other half? Human, right?" I almost begged. I didn't want to be different. I'm always different. I've always been that kid in the back of the class no one dared get near. I've never seen things as everyone else does, and it hurts. It hurts so much.

I looked up to see him looking at me with almost knowing eyes. Could he read minds? God I hope not. "No. You're also half…" He closed his eyes then, like the next word was throbbing in his mind. A reminder? A curse? I don't like this. I hate being able to feel other's feelings. His were so in depth, in hurt so much. "Gallifreian…"

For some reason, as he said this it seemed to have struck something inside me. I heard screaming, terrible cries. Then some robot kind of voices and carnage. So much lost. Pain and anger and sadness. I shot my head to him, eyes wide. "What the hell happened to them?" I snapped and his brows came together, before realizing something and sighing.

"The Master, you and I are the last of our kind." He said and I just sat down, legs crossed as my arms hung limply in the middle of them.

"I'd appreciate it if you could stop thinking about it." I growled, not looking at him.

He sat next to me, legs up and arms around them, holding onto that rod still. "For someone who has lived their life as a human, your empathy is quite strong." He said, looking to me.

I smirked some, shaking my head not wanting to talk about this stupid power that drives me insane. "What did you and River talk about? When you scanned me the first time?" I asked, glancing to the weird rod, then back to him.

He cleared his throat some. "As my dear friend would say, 'Spoilers'." He said, then laughed a little. "I kinda like saying that."

I rolled my eyes, thinking he is completely delusional. "Right then. Well, what's a Gallifian then?" I asked and he looked away.

"It's what me and the Master are. We are actually Time Lords', and what my Sonic Screwdriver reads, you are a Time Lady. Very odd, being as Halfling's never get that trait." He said and I nodded some.

As I was going to say something, I suddenly looked up to see the Master walking our way. I didn't need to feel him to know how much rage he was feeling as he glared at the Doctor. The Doctor looked and stood instantly, backing away some with his hands up. "I didn't do anything!" He said, very childlike.

The Master stalked up to us, him standing beside me as he stood in front of the Doctor. "For the fact that _I_ could care less about this thing," He pointed down at me and I rolled my eyes. "On the other hand though, I feel the intense urge to kick your ass on a whole other level for being so damned close." My brows came together and I looked up at the Master. "Now, leave before I am forced to do something I will enjoy far too much." He said through clenched teeth.

The Doctor only rolled his eyes, making me smirk some. Their relationship seemed funny to me. "Alright, alright." He then smirked. "Didn't find the TARDIS, did you?"

The Master's eye got a tick, and he clenched his fists. "Shut up."

The Doctor then looked down at me and smiled, waving. "See you two around!" With that he ran off, leaving me shaking my head.

The Master then sat next to me, us on the school campus's sidewalk, not a soul in sight. "Stay away from him." He growled and I glared over to him.

"He seems to be the only one giving me any answers. It would seem that I'm only half Cardaffian and the other half is Gallifreian, or something like that." I spat like venom, turning my head back forward, glaring at nothing.

"You're _what_?" He asked dangerously, voice low.

I glanced to him, not at all threatened. "He said that even though I'm only half, I seemed to have the trait to be a Time Lady."

He laughed manically. "Of course. Of bleeding course!" He huffed. "When it rains it pours."

"How about you stop being a dick and tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked and he glared at me.

"You really want to know?" He asked, almost begging for me not to answer yes.

"Yes." I said, loving at how he inwardly groaned.

"Fine. I seemed to have become mated to you." He deadpanned, crossing his arms and looking away like a child pouting. "I don't want it. I don't need it. And I intend to kill you once I find a way off this stupid planet."

I stared at him, blinking some. "Well, at least you tell me before hand."

He shot head to me with a glare. "Did you not hear me pest? You're my _mate_."

"One: My name is Lara. Two: I'm _no one's_." I growled and he raised a brow, face coming close to mine.

"I can make you mine anytime I damned well please." He said, staring into my eyes. One part of me wanted to punch him, the other felt strangely fine with the fact that I could be his.

I went with option one.

"What the hell?" He snarled as he held onto his bleeding nose, glaring at me.

"I'm not something to be owned, and you're a right prick." He went to punch me, but when his fist was a foot from my face he stopped. I blinked some, staring at him as he looked to his hand, confused. He then tried to punch me again, but the same thing happened. He tried it over, and over and over again, until finally he slammed his fist onto the ground, breathing hard.

"I hate it when he's right." With that he stood, holding onto his now, probably broken hand, blood still coming from his nose. "Come on. I need you to fix me up."


	5. Chapter 5

_I felt such rage. It wasn't mine, but it was there. I stood, almost ghost like in a forest, snow piled on the ground as dead leaves fell every now and again. The sky was grey and as I began to walk around, I saw the Master and the Doctor. _

"_Stop playing this game with me." The Master growled, eyes burning and a almost sickly hallow of a skull behind his face. But the Doctor just looked down at him sadly, shaking his head._

"_I wish I cou-" The Doctor's sentence was cut short when the Master grabbed him by his jacked and shoved him against a tree hard, teeth bared as that skull pulsated even more._

"_I don't care about the future." He slammed the Doctor's back into the tree again. "I don't care about what would change!" And again the Doctors back is slammed against the tree._

_But the Doctor just let him, and his eyes were almost tearing. "I know how you feel. I've been through it time and time again." He put his hands on the Master's shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You need to find her on your own. River-"_

_The Master let him go and turned my way, walking forward some. I figured he couldn't seem me being as how he was looking straight at me but did not say anything. I looked down and saw his hands engulfed in lightning. As I looked back to his face, angry tears were running down his face, that skull pulsating behind his face. "If Lorelei is hurt because you refused to help me, I will destroy all of you." With that he walked my way, and then walked through me. I looked back as I watched him disappearing, feeling my body and looking around as everything began to turn black. _

"_No.." My eyes go wide as I begin to hear screams. Those screams that always haunt me in my sleep. Then that terrible burning. I yelled out, going to my knees in the dark realm, holding onto the back of my shoulder as it burned so badly. Screaming, so much screaming. _

_But, then something happened. I heard drumming. It was faint, but soon grew louder, quieting the screaming. I fell forward, breathing hard as the drumming continued, making me smile. It soon began to lull me, the burning on my shoulder subsiding, before I fell helplessly into nothing._

*Master's POV*

I sighed and took my fingers from her head. She woke me up with her screaming, and since her stubborn ass wouldn't wake up I decided to go inside her head and see what was so bad. What I didn't expect was the screaming of my people in their last moments. I laid on my side, staring down at her with interest. Obviously her parents were able to leave just before the planet had a time lock on it, but she only had to be a baby.

"Frustrating pest." I grumbled, but my eyes caught something on her shoulder. My brows come together as I moved her shirt down lightly, staring at the back of her shoulder. I raised a brow, smirking as I watched the mark fade. I laid on my back, hands behind my head, closing my eyes with a smile. "So, you have a Time Lord name after all."


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into my room, long hair still wet from the shower, and smirked as I saw the Master dead ass asleep on the bed. He was on my side, one arm hanging off the edge, hand touching the floor, head facing my way. A couple of sleeping pills in his drink and he was out like a light.

I walked over to my desk, but paused as I looked out the window. "Hm, great. Now they're putting statues around?" I muttered, shaking my head as I looked back to my desk, picking up my notebook and looking through some drawings. As I looked back up, my eyes went wide, but before I could scream a hand was pressed against my mouth as my back was pressed against a hard body.

"Don't. Blink." The Master whispered in my ear, making me have to suppress a shiver. "And don't look in it's eyes. Keep your eyes on it and back away." He kept his hand on my mouth, and now wrapped his other arm around the front of my waist, backing us up as we kept our eyes on the statue angel that was now right in front of the window, hands over it's face. He walked us out of the open door and removed his hand from my mouth, closing the door and let me go, sighing as he stepped back. "Great. You just attract all kinds of trouble!" He growled at me and I glared.

" I was just fine till your ass showed up! Maybe it's you who's the problem!" I snapped back and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, these bastards can't be killed. So, if you ever see one just keep looking at it. They turn to stone if anything looks at them, so as long as you stare at it, and don't look in it's eyes, you're good." He looked away then, sighing once more as he pulled out that rod thing and held it up to the air, it lighting up. "Now I have to let the Doctor. I needed to talk to him anyway." He kept muttering to himself as I just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

I wasn't going to lie, he wasn't unattractive. Annoyingly so, he was actually really good looking. He looked over to me, catching my stare and smirking, holding his arms out. "Like what you see?" I glared darkly at his comment, not able to say anything. I am blunt and straight forward. To open my mouth would mean I would tell him exactly what I though about him. And right now my thoughts weren't particularly stuff I wanted to tell him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He almost hummed, walking up to me as I walked back, my back hitting the wall. He put his arm out, hand flat against the wall by my head, as he leaned in, closer to me. I've been meaning to test this out. Reactions I mean." He said, as if he somehow knew how my body was almost aching for him now since he was so close. I hated my body's reaction to him. Almost humiliating in a way that I would so easily surrender to this man.

"Don't." I growled, and he smirked once again.

"You are _mine_, and I shall do as I please." With that he raised his free hand and ran the back of his fingers down my cheek. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth some, exhaling at his warm brush. His touch was like a flame and everything in my lit up, burning hotter and hotter.

With my mouth open, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, as if testing it out. I wanted to cry out, to succumb my very being to him. I went to wrap my arms around his neck, but he grabbed them with one hand, pinning them above my head, in complete control of me. I groaned against his lips and leaned my head up slightly, trying to press harder against his teasing lips. He growled in reply, pressing forward and making the back of my head go to the wall, pressing his body against mine. I gasped at the sudden sensation of his body over mine, and he eagerly ate it up, moving his mouth against mine slowly.

Each touch, each sensation was so _new_. Everything ignited with such passion, I couldn't think of anything else. Only him. Just him. As his tongue entered my mouth forcefully, I screwed my eyes shit more tightly, bucking against him as he held his grip around my wrists tighter, not allowing them to move.

At my bucking, he groaned, wrapping his tongue around mine possessively, and everything in my _yearned _for him. He pressed his body into mine forcefully, pinning me to the wall, and with each stroke of his tongue, each move of his mouth, I made small sounds, which only seemed to fuel him more. The kiss became more urgent, more hungry.

Before it could get to far he pulled back, bringing his mouth to my neck and I gasped, resting my head back to allow him more flesh.

*Master's POV*

I kissed along her neck, trying to listen for that silent gasp. I loosened my grip on her wrists, running my hand slowly down the smooth, soft skin on her muscular arms. Ohhh, how I wanted her. To mark her and warn all others off. To make her scream my name as I overtook her body. This rushing feeling overwhelmed me, consumed me, and when I heard that ever surpassed gasp, I bit down. She tasted so _good_. She shook against me, letting out a noise that echoed throughout my mind. Something primitive came over me and I growled deep in my chest in response. She is _mine_.

It didn't registrar to me that what use to be a simple experiment to see how she reacted to me turned into something so much more. I didn't think about how this is my mate, and how deep this was getting. I didn't _think_.

"Master…" She whispered between slight moans as I sucked and bit at that sensitive spot on her neck, and my body reacted harshly to it. I leaned down and picked her up by her thighs, her wrapping her legs around my waist, her core up against my hardened length. Her hands went to the back of my neck, keeping my mouth to her neck as I continued to mark it properly. Once done I pulled back, looking at the bruised skin, smirking to myself, before ranking my eyes back to her face.

Her blond bangs hung in her face as she had her head tilted forward some, eyes closed as her hands gripped me tightly. At this point, most romantics' would say they just wanted to kiss, but not me. I wanted us naked together, me over her, owning what is rightfully mine.

I kissed her again and she was fevered now, meeting every kiss, which angered me. She needed to learn how to yield to me. _I'm _the Master, I bit her bottom lip and she took a sharp intake, nails digging into the back of my neck.

"Well, well, well." A not so wanted voice said, and I growled deep in my chest, possessively holding my prize tighter to me.

"What do your want, freak?" I hissed, turning my head slight, shooting him a dark look. I heard Lara slightly whimper, holding m a little tighter. "I'm so obviously not cause any problems."

Jack grinned, but I did not miss that look he gave me. Oh, he hated me so. "I can wait if you want. You're the one that called."

With a sigh I let Lara go, and she stepped back, before turning and walking away, me glancing back at her before glaring to Jack. "We have a problem freak."


	7. Chapter 7

I groaned, sitting up and holding my head. "Damn... What a ride.." I muttered, looking up and around, trying to remember what happened.

_"Just go!" Jack yelled, keeping his eyes on the dozens of weeping angels in front of us. In the cellar of the college, they harvested and gathered and waited.  
>"What about you?" I asked, and he laughed.<em>

_"I can't die for one thing, and I have a time watch. I'm the angels worst enemy!" He yelled at them, and I nodded, taking some steps back, then turning and running._

I groaned. Yes, right. I ran alright. Ran right into a horde of them, then woke up... Here. I stood, cracking my back and looking all around. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."

*Master's POV*

I walked up, slammed Jack into the wall, holding him there with one hand, my other pointing my laser screwdriver right in between his eyes. "Where is she?" I growled darkly, my life energy seeping out in tendrils as my anger rose to such a new height, I could hardly imagine it.

"S-she didn't come back?" He gaped and I seethed. I shot the laser at his head, letting him drop to the floor and walking away, body pulsating. He had one stupid job, and that was to keep her safe. Now I had to go and find her in whatever time line these angels put her in.

But before that, I had to make a point to these pieces of shit stones not to ever, **_ever_** touch what isn't theirs.

*Normal POV*

I walked around, looking up at the massive buildings and people on horses. Very renascence. "Oh! Hello!" I turned at the sudden voice to see the brown haired man from before. The Master said he was the Doctor, but in his last regenerated form? Whatever that means. "What're you doing here you little thing?" He asked, and I glared.

"I'm not that short!" I growled, making him grin. "But I got touched by a weeping angel."

That smile was wiped off his face quite fast. "How do you know 'bout them?" He asked, taking glasses out of his pocket and putting them on, looking me over. I just kinda stared at his hair for a bit, wondering how in the hell he got it so spiky.

"Uhh, Jack told me." I said, thinking that mentioning the Master wouldn't be smart. They didn't really seem simpatico.

He looked at me then, raising a brow. "Jack Harkness?" I shrugged at the last name, not having remembered it. I was never good with names. "Big guy, probably had a gun, wanting to get in your pants?" He defined and I nodded.

"Yup, that'd be him." I nodded and he grinned.

"Okay, well, then, come along! I need to get my TARDIS back and then I'll get you back to your own time!"

*Master's POV*

"Where is she?" I Growled, pushing the Doctor into a tree. I knew he knew. River had to know. And the way he looked down at me, it just made me want to kill him.

"I can't tell you..." He whispered and I growled, grabbing his jacket and slamming his back into the tree again.

"Tell me!" I yelled and he just shook his head. I slammed him into the tree one last time before letting go and walking away. "If anything happens to her, everyone. Dies."

"She's safe!" He called out and I froze, turning around slowly to glare at him.

"_What_ was that?" I nearly hissed. He would only say that if he really knew.

"S-she's safe..." He stuttered, clearing his throat as he fixed his stupid bowtie.

"Where. Is. She." I asked once more, body heated to a new power, skull throbbing.

*Normal POV*

I bent over, putting my hands on my knees, breathing hard. "What.. The hell.. Were those?" I asked as the Doctor stopped next to me, breathing hard as well.

"Vessels of sorts. There's an alien here who has taken over Italy." He said and looked around. "She didn't like it very much when I showed up." He sighed, running his hand through his very odd hair. "But where does her power come from!" He began ranting some and I looked up, raising a brow.

"Maybe there?" I said, pointing up at a giant bell tower.

He looked between the bell tower to me and grinned. "Oh, you're brilliant!" He grabbed my hand and we started running again.


	8. Chapter 8

*10th Doctor's POV*

She laid down in the control room, having been hit by a energy blast from the Sherkkian woman. After taking the bell tower out I took her back to the TARDIS, thinking her dead, but she was just knocked out. I was staring down at her, eyes slightly narrowed. No human could have survived that. As a beeping went off, I turned slowly and walked over, staring at a screen, before my eyes went wide, looking back to Lara. "No..." I re-did the scan, but it came up with the same thing.

_Time Lord_

I put my hands on the controls, clutching them tightly as my mind tried to wrap around it. Is this what the face of Boe meant when he said I wasn't alone? I shook my head, pulling my sonic out as I walked back over to her, scanning her, before my brows coming together. "The Master..." I whispered. So, he was alive. His mark was all over her. She must be some sort of toy he captured. I lifted my head some, before bending down and turning her over slightly, pulling her shirt down some as I soniced the back of her shoulder, a strange reading coming from it.

I watched with a raised brow as a Gallifreian mark appeared on her skin. Putting my glasses on I squinted some. Someone marked her with a Time Lord name. Perhaps her parents when they left her on Earth? But why would they do that...? With a sigh I stood and took my glasses off, running a hand over my face. I promised her I would take her back, but now knowing she was in the clutches of my aged old enemy...

* * *

><p>*Normal POV*<p>

I groaned as I sat up, holding the back of my head. "Jesus Christmas..." I mumbled, standing, looking around. I seemed to be in some sort of building, but there was no sign of the Doctor or the TARDIS. I began walking around before reaching a door and opening it.

"...And these are my friends." I blinked some as I saw the Master hold his hands up, and these metal balls appeared from nowhere, flying around him. They came towards the woman with blond hair, and I winced some.

"That's gonna hurt..." I muttered, only to have the Master and the other woman look to me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, and I frowned. Before I could answer they both grabbed me and we left the very loud room. He kept opening the door, wincing as the screams continued.

"How many more Harold?" The woman asked, and he turned to set a glare on me.

"I supposes this would be one more." He pulled his laser out of his jacket and put it right between my eyes.

"Ugh, again with this stupid thing?" I said, and his brows come together.

"What?" He gave me a once over, tilting his head. "You obviously think you know me, so please, enlighten me." He said, not moving the laser screwdriver from my head.

I sighed, crossing my arms and giving him a blank look. "Time Lord. Names the Master. Still a terrible name, but whatever." I sniffed some, looking at his hair. "What's with your hair? What happened to the blond?"

He stared at me incredulously. "Who _are_ you and how do you know all that? And I just regenerated a couple of months ago. My hair has never been blond." He rubbed his head some, lowering the sonic as the woman looked back and fourth between us.

I looked away, in thought. "What year is this?" I asked, looking back to him.

His eyes narrowed again. "2007."

I groaned, slapping a hand to forehead. "That fucking idiot sent me to the wrong time."In that moment I was slammed against the wall, his forearm against my throat, his face dangerously close to mine as his insane brown eyes captured my black ones.

"I'm being extremely calm right now." He whispered. "So, being your Lord and Master, I suggest you tell me Who. You. Are." The woman let out a soft "Harold", but he held his free hand out to her, telling her to be quite.

"Well, I'm not human. But that's all I know if that's what you're asking." I grinned some, not at all afraid of him and his brows came together at that. "Names Lara."

"Last name?" He asked, and I shrugged. "What do you mean," He shrugged as well, glaring to me.

"I've never had a family. The nuns named me Lara and that's about it for me." I said, and he glared, releasing my throat and grabbing my arm, walking down the hall.

"You're a inconvenient anomaly." He threw me to one of the guards, who grabbed a hold of me forcefully. "I will deal with you once my plan is finished on the Valiant." He gave me another once over before waving his hand. "Get her out of my sight."

* * *

><p>I said nothing as I was dragged onto a plane. There was a family there, but none of us said anything. At least, until the Master appeared from the front of the plane to visit up. The others were just handcuffed, but after I escaped twice, the Master had me completely chained. With their wait, I could barley stand. "Hello!" He said happily, walking over and sitting next to me, the three people sitting across from me. "How are my favorite prisoners?" He grinned, looking at all of us.<p>

"Well, someone forgot my lunch. I'm not to ecstatic about that." I deadpanned, looking to him blankly and he busted out laughing.

"Ohh! Look at you!" He put an arm around my shoulders making me growl. "You're brilliant! Really, you are! And I don't say that to everyone!" He grabbed a lock of my long hair, looking at it. "I just might cut your hair. It's far to long."

That was the last straw. No one messes with my hair.

I head butted him and he stood, holding his forehead laughing some as it began to bleed, looking down at his hand with a devilish smile. "oh, still a bit of fight, huh?" He then turned a glare to me. "I'll be sure to take that."


	9. Chapter 9

I was shoved through the elevator doors behind the Jones family. "And look! I even brought a special guest!" The Master said, as I was forced to go left, the Jones family went right. As I scanned the place, my eyes landed on the Doctor and his own eyes went wide.

"You!" I went to charge but the two guards held onto my tightly, me still bucking in their arms. "You fucking git! Let me go!" I hollered and the Master laughed, clapping his hands.

"Ohhh, what do we have here?" He hopped down the stairs, grinning. "You've finally got this little egg to crack! I've been trying to get information about her for ages!"

"Master, listen. You _need_ to let her go!" The Doctor said and I glared.

"This is your fault! You sent me to the wrong time! This isn't the Master I know!" I elbowed one of the guards, grabbing a loose chain and swinging it, hitting them both in the heads and knocking them out. Before I could get anywhere though, the little metal balls appeared around me, and I held my hands up reluctantly, glaring darkly at the Doctor.

"Little lady not smart!" One of them said.

"Not human still can die!" Another one said and I growled, watching them like a predator.

"Do it then." I said. "Go on! Do it then! You little wanna be bouncy balls!"

"NO! Stop!" The Doctor and Master said at the same time, and everything went silent.

"I'll deal with you two in a minute." The Master said, hopping up the stairs. "So! _Earthlings_. Basically... Um.. End of the world." He held his Laser up. "Here. Come. The drums!" The song came on as everything seemed to go to shit. I was forced to kneel next to the Doctor, grumbling some.

"He's always had a lousy sense of humor." I muttered.

"Listen. You need to get out of here." The Doctor whispered and I glared over to him. "Ohh, shut it! Yes, I am really, really sorry I sent you in the wrong time, but you are important." He started directly at me. "You need to find a way out of here."

He then began to writhe and I fell back, looking up at the Master who held his laser to the Doctor. "I don't believe I gave you permission to speak." He smiled down at the Doctor, who stopped. I blinked some, seeing an old man in front of me now. "There, that's much better!" He looked up then. "You lot. Get rid of the prisoners. Jones family in one cell. This girl in another. Annnnnnd the freak can be chained in the engine room!"

* * *

><p>*The Master's POV*<p>

I glided into the room, grinning like a fool. Lucy was off somewhere, the Jones family now being put to good use. The Earth was under my control and my favorite person is now my dog. There was just one more thing to attend to. I slide on the table and stopped in front of the Doctor, putting my hands in my lap as he just looked up at me from the chair. "So. Tell me about this Lara."

His eyes got all sad and I groaned, feeling a nag coming on. "You need to let her go." he croaked. "She's very, very important to the both of us."

I raised a brow at that answer, cocking my head some. "Oh? How so?" I asked and he sighed tiredly.

"She's a Time Lord." My eyes went wide, before smiling and hopping off the table.

My lips pursed out with a slight smile. "Really now?" Putting my hands behind my back. "How interesting."

"There's more..." He sighed once more. "She's already mated to you in the future..."

* * *

><p>*Normal POV*<p>

I was blindfolded and dragged through the massive airship. It has been three months, and I've been locked in a cell the whole time. After many escape attempts when the Master used me as a maid, he decided to just keep my chained up in a cell.

But today they brought me out and blindfolded me, now walking to an unknown destination. I heard a door open, then the blindfold was taken off and I was thrown into the room, landing on the floor in a heap because of my unused legs. The door closed and locked behind me and I peered up, seeing I was in an actual bedroom. "What the-" I stood as I saw a silver, silk dress on the bed with a note. I picked the note up and read it with narrowed eyes.

_Your Lord and Master advises you to shower and put this dress on. Tonight is going to be a special night._

I rolled my eyes and crumpled the note up, looking to the open door in the room. A shower would be really great... With a sigh I went into the bathroom and closed the door, deciding not to wear the dress and put on my old clothes. I took an hour in the shower getting all the grease and grim off of me, only to come out to see my clothes missing and the dressing hanging on the door, another note on it.

_Nice try._

My mouth dropped, wondering how he was able to get in and out without me hearing or seeing him. "What an ass." I muttered, blow drying my hair and putting the dress on, shivering at the silk against my skin. I hated dresses. Once I was finally out, I saw him outside the glass doors, on the small patio looking out.

"Come." He ordered, and my jaw clenched. I always had a problem taking orders, especially from deranged past forms of an alien who captures me and makes me wear a dress.

"How about you piss off?" I suggested with venom and he turned to glare at me.

"Don't make me shoot you. I'd rather not at the moment." He deadpanned and I clenched my fists, walking over and standing next to him, looking out over Earth.

"So, Time Lady." He smirked. "How ever did you escape Gallifrey?"

I groaned some, shaking my head. "Look, dipshit!" I growled, looking over to him. "I was born and raised on Earth. I'm. Just. Human." I said it slowly, but he only tilted his head.

"False memories? Who would do that..." He murmurered, looking forward once more. "_Why_ is a much better question." He nodded some, looking over to me once again but freezing. He grabbed my face hard, pulling it close to his as he stared into my eyes. "No..." He let me go, backing up some. "That's impossible! NO!" He yelled, running out, leaving me standing there, confused.


	10. Chapter 10

_They all smiled at the news. Their time was arriving once and for all. One final beckon of hope, and this one shan't fail. "My people! These problems are all for not!__ They will not stop our rising! I have laid too many traps for them to escape!" The leader bellowed to his people. "The weeping angels did their job, as did the TARDIS! They only have so much time left!" The leader smiled, his final plan falling perfectly into place. "I have placed the final thing, and when she returns, all will be ours!"_

* * *

><p>The Doctor held my face gently in his old hands, staring into my eyes as the Master paced back and fourth behind me impatiently. "There's nothing there..." The Doctor sighed, letting me go and looking up at the Master who punched a random guard.<p>

"It was there! I saw it!" He yelled. "I'm not insane! It was there! It was there!" He yelled.

"Maybe you just wanted to see it..." The Doctor suggested, which only made the Master more pissed as he kicked the guard who was just just getting up from his punch.

"_Why_ would I want to see _that_?" He yelled, and I put my head in my hand, elbow on the table. They refused to tell me what the Master seemed to have seen in my eyes, which was getting pretty annoying.

"I don't know... None of this makes sense..." The Doctor looked to me as he said this and I raised a brow. "Tell me, do you remember the name that was given to you?" He asked, and the Master stopped, brows together as he looked to me as well.

"What do you mean?" I asked bored like.

"On the back of your shoulder, I saw a Gallifrey mark on it. It's your Time Lady name. Someone marked you with it, which means deep down you can remember..." He croaked, and my eyes went wide as I held the back of my shoulder. My nightmares started to come to me as I shut my eyes. All the screaming and burning and terror and horrid laughing. "OW!" I yelled, coming out of my state as a hard slap on the back of my head was brought to my attention.

"He asked you a question." The Master growled.

I rubbed the back of my head, glaring up at him as he was now standing next to the Doctor, arms crossed and a expectant look on his face. "No, I don't remember."

The Master rolled his eyes and pulled out the Doctor's Sonic and pushed me on the table, pulling my shirt down as to reveal the back of my shoulder. Next thing I know, I hear a weird sound and everything went quiet. "The Trickster?" The Master said, obviously confused.

"It would seem so..." The Doctor said and I growled, trying to push back from the Master but he continued to press my face into the table.

"This makes no sense! First her eyes, now this?" The Master groaned and let me go. "What in Gallifrey is going on?"

* * *

><p>I sat in a chair, staring intently down at a chess board. It's been nearly five months since I've been imprisoned on the air ship, and it's just so <em>boring. <em>I was playing myself in chess... And losing... I moved the opposite side's rook, frowning as I looking all around the board. With a sigh I knock over my own king. "Check mate..."

"Did you honestly just play yourself in chess, and _lose_?" A voice asked, making me look over to the door to see the Master leaning against it, raising a brow.

"Shut up." I muttered, putting the pieces back.

He walked over and sat across from me, smirking. "Care to try your luck?" He asked with his brows raised.

"Why are you here?" I asked with a glare. Ever since I got here, all he's done was push me around, hit me, order me and use me as a slave. I closed my eyes, remembering the last time he visited.

**_He sauntered into the room, laying down on the bed and putting his head on my lap. Being use to his antics now, I simply ignore him and continue to read, popping a grab into my mouth. He had decided to not use me as a slave today, so I was allowed to stay in my room in peace. So to speak._**

**_"Feed me." He ordered and I moved my book some to glare down at him, seeing his smug smirk. He enjoyed pissing me off far too much, and I couldn't refuse his 'Lord and Master'. Idiot. _**

**_With a sigh I picked up a grab and he opened his mouth, lips enclosing around my fingers as I drop the grape in, him sucking some._**

"It has been far too long that I have been able to be with anyone on my level of thinking." He asked with a smirk and I continued to narrow my eyes.

"What's your game?" I asked, and I saw the slight flicker of his lips, trying to hide that damned smirk of his. "Why do you keep talking to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, pet."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this was so short. On another note, I made a new Master/OC thingy. Called 'Professor Saxon'. Check it out if ya don't mind.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Jesus Christmas! I love all of you guys! So many reviews! Gratzie to all of you! And because there has been a demand for it, and since you're all brilliant, I'm putting in a little surprise for you lot!

* * *

><p>We all stood and watched Japan burn, safe on the Valiant. Lucy and the Master stood right by the glass, arms wrapped around each other. The Jones family cried silently, unable to look away. I sat next to the aged Doctor, both of us silent.<p>

"This isn't him..." I whispered, staring at the back of the Master's head. "This isn't my Master."

"This is him after he just regenerated." The Doctor whispered, and I looked over at him. "He was human for so long, and now he wants his revenge." The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "This is the worst I've ever seen him..."

I looked back down, biting my lip. "Do you... Do you think the plan with Martha will work?" I asked, looking back to him.

He nodded. "Yes. Martha is strong. Once she gets the word out and tricks the Master, it will all be over."

I will suddenly pulled to my feet by my raggedy shirt, now face to face with the Master. "Have a nice little chat, did you?" He growled.

"Stop it! She didn-"

"Oh, shut up you bleeding heart." The Master growled to the Doctor, never looking away from me. "How many times have I told you that you are not allowed to talk to anyone?" He said, snapping his fingers and stepping back, letting the guards wrap me in chains once more.

"And how many times have I told you that I don't give a shit what your orders are." I retorted back, eyes glaring. "I'm not afraid of you."

His jaw clenched and she smirked, winking. He held his hand up to stop the guards from taking me, which made my brows come together. "I guess I have to teach you some manners then." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me, taking me to the elevator. I was silent as the doors closed, keeping my eyes straight. "You know the funny thing about mates?" He mused, making me glance over to him seeing the small smirk playing on his face. "Once you are mated, you are forever destined with them. Once a link is built up, if one dies so does the other." Once the doors opened to the floor my room was on, he grabbed my shoulder and walked us down the hall. "Even better yet, when one is mated, they are mated to all regeneration's, past, present or future. But, the other, if in a past regeneration, cannot be mated being as how they have not met yet."

He opened the door and shoved me in, closing the door behind me as he began to take of the chains. "What does that mean?" I asked, looking back at him over my shoulder.

He smiled that 'Saxon' smile, letting the chains fall and grabbing me, spinning and pushing me against the door hard. "What it means, Trickster," He face was so close, body pressing into mine, keeping me against the door. I ignored the fact he used that name on me, seeing as how my senses were on over drive. "is that I can have all the fun I want, without having to worry about becoming mated to you, seeing as how it's my future we meet up in."

My eyes slightly went wide as he said that, and he smirked. "Not so fearless now, are you? The idea of me being able to control you in the most intimate of ways." His mouth hovered above the skin on my neck, making me swallow as delicious tendrils ran down my spine. "Not able to resist the simplest of touches I make." He ran the back of his hand down my throat as he continued to speak right above my neck, his hot breath fanning across the flesh. "Whilst you have no effect on me, leaving me the Master of your fate." He bite down on my neck then, making me gasp out, clutching his suit jacket tightly in my hands.

He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him, just before he crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was bruising, controlling and demanding. I hated it but my body was unable to resist the soft lips moving against my own. My body suddenly became hot, hand hand digging into his hair whilst the other gripped the back of his neck tightly, moaning out as he grinded into me.

His tongue forced it's way into my mouth, wrapping itself around my own tongue. I fought back, making his growl deep within his chest, him pinning me to the door harder with his body. Suddenly, in the back of my mind, I heard this drumming. I could feel what he feels, the madness and the pleasure of controlling me. It enthralled me, this new link of sorts between us, as I kissed his harder.

He suddenly pulled away, leaving me there gasping for breath as he smiled a dark, mad smile. "You feel that?" He asked, whiskey eyes burning brightly. "That's you linked with my mind. You're my hidden ace now."

I looked up at him, brows coming together. "What are you talking about?" I asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"If things go wrong, then the Doctor cannot kill me without killing you as well." My eyes went wide as he said this, making his smile grow wider. "Don't ever play games with me, Trickster." He began to put the chains around me once more, me deathly silent. "You'll always lose to your Master."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry, just a quick note. Doing 3rd POV now for this story. Much easier. Sorry if there are any qualms about it. Not really though. My story. My rules. *Thumbs up*_

_Also, I did this chapter whilst listening to The String Quartet. So you should check them out 'cause it would amplify the chapter quite a bit _

* * *

><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, arms on his legs and jaw clenched. The drums pounded victoriously though his mind, louder even then he remembered when Rassilon came back with Gallifrey. She had been gone for a month now, with no sign of returning, and for some reason, he was infuriated. Lara was <em>his<em>. She needed to be at his side at all times.

Something with the drums lurked in his mind, as if trying to remind him of something long forgotten. He was going mad. Well, more so then normal. He knew he would only be set right again when she was safe at his side once more, and he intended to get her back by any means.

* * *

><p>"Go on. Do it!" He spat at Martha's mom, who held the gun. The Doctor's plan worked, and everything was back to normal. But as she held the gun Lara lurched forward, only to be stopped by Jack.<p>

"Don't!" She shouted, making everyone look to her, whilst the Master smirked.

The Doctor looked between them, before glaring to the Master. "What did you do?"

The Master laughed as the Doctor eased the gun from Martha's mom. "I've linked with her. You kill me, you kill her."

Lara looked down, ashamed. All eyes were on her, some angry whilst others were sorry. Pitiful. She looked to the Doctor who looked back at her sadly. Not with pity, but with something much more grave. _Sorry_ Lara mouthed to him and he smiled a bit sadly, turning to look back at the Master.

"No. I'll look after him."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, and The Master picked his head up and looked over curiously to the door. He stood slowly, hoping it wasn't another teacher or something. He's already had to kill six humans that have tried to come in and find Lara. The school year was already over. It has been four months since she was taken from him, and it wasn't getting any better.<p>

As he pulled out his laser screwdriver and opened the door he froze, staring down. His mouth gaped like a fish, as his brows came together.

* * *

><p>"You mean... You're just going to... keep me?" The Master asked, both confused and disgusted.<p>

"I always said I needed someone to look after. And now I do." He said, smiling some. She looked between them, anxiety on high. She really wished the Master of her time told her of what he went through.

As the Doctor was talking, there was a loud shot that echoed through the room. Everybody went stalk still, before looking over to the Master, who's shirt was now stained red. As they looked over, none other then Lucy Saxon held the gun, face blank.

"No!" The Doctor shouted as he ran over and grabbed the Master before he fell. Jack caught Lara as she fell to her knees, holding onto her side. It... Hurt but there was no wound.

"Doctor!" Jack shouted, but everything was going fuzzy.

"Let her go! Or regenerate! Come on! It's just a little bullet! Regenerate!" The Doctor yelled, and she could hear the Master laugh.

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think." There was a pause as he coughed some. "I refuse."

* * *

><p>Lara stood at the door, a large hoodie on and some jeans. Her long, black hair and blond bangs were still the same. She seemed skinnier, but none of that mattered to him. He grabbed her and pulled her inside, closing the door and slamming her back against it.<p>

They stared at each other for a long time, him trying to come up with something to say but his mind wasn't working properly now.

"Kiss me." She finally said softly, if not even hesitantly. He smiled, just a tiny one, before placing on hand on her cheek and leaning down slowly, before titling his head and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

As the kiss grew deeper with more meaning and passion, she thought back on the past year she lived. She thought of how different the two Master's in time were. The one on the Valiant was cold and cruel and held so much rage and fear. All that mattered was his plans or destruction and revenge. The one she knew, the one with blond hair, held a hint of humanity. There was something soft in the whiskey eyes that wasn't there on the Valiant Master. He was man who who looked like he has lost everything, and is just hanging on hope. Hope that something good will finally happen.

"You're mine tonight." He growled, and I smiled as he kissed me once more. For once, I would not argue with him. We actually wanted the same thing this time.


End file.
